The uses of known automated mobile devices range from domestic applications such as vacuuming a carpet, to military and law enforcement applications such as surveillance and reconnaissance activities, to extraterrestrial space exploration. Known mobile devices may operate with remote control and wireless communications which provide instructions as to direction, speed, other operating commands, or any combination thereof.
While known mobile devices may include the ability to operate over various types of terrain, the ability to navigate over obstacles is limited by the known means of locomotion. Accordingly, the uses of these mobile devices for domestic and law enforcement applications, for example, are also limited by their inability to access areas which include difficult terrain and/or obstacles.